


Yuuri “I’m Not A Parent” Katsuki

by uncaringrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Yurio calls Yuuri "mom" later to piss him off, but yurio is making it hard to say no, isnt working, its not a huge part but i threw it in there, thats all this is, vic makes a group chat too, victor is trying to be "dad", yakov and lillia can be difficult to live with sometimes, yuuri didn't agree to be a parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringrose/pseuds/uncaringrose
Summary: Life is as simple as it can get for a competitive figure skater whose engaged to his coach and now-rival. Russia is pretty nice so far, and Yurio is growing on Yuuri.And he seems to be partially living with them.Or, Yuuri has somehow become an unofficial parent and Victor keeps all three of them close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have much an explanation for this. I was trying to get to sleep last night and I had the urge to write cute things, so when I woke up I wrote this out in like two hours. So sorry if it seems rushed or anything.

Yuuri had settled down in St. Petersburg, Russia with Victor a little over a month ago. But you already know that much, so it’s best to just skip over those pleasantries. 

Life had been nice, thus far. Wake up, eat breakfast (with a few kisses snuck), go train (flirt), eat lunch (flip through Instagram), train some more, and then go home to rest and eat dinner. The routine was nice and simple. All the jitters Yuuri had first experienced when he got there had since dispelled. And the other people who trained at the rink welcomed Yuuri with open arms.

However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t taken by surprise once and awhile.

In fact, his and Victor’s routine had gathered a third member. 

“Yurio, you really should control that mouth of yours,” Yuuri heard Victor chirp from the living room. The japanese man smiled softly as he finished sweeping the kitchen before joining them. He was greeted by the sight of the young russian splayed across the couch, flipping through his phone while Victor sat on their loveseat doing the same thing.

“Hey, Yurio, are you staying the night again? I’d like to know so I can put an extra blanket in your room since the temperature is supposed to drop again tonight.” Yuuri moved his fiance’s legs gently so he could sit next to him. It was quiet for a moment, but the couple had learned that Yurio sometimes just took a while to respond.

“Yeah,” muttered the teenager, shrinking down into the couch. “And it’s not my room.” The small addition made Yuuri chuckle as he got up to grab a blanket from the cabinet in the hallway.

“Ah, yes, right. I forgot me and Victor put up all those tiger posters in one of the guest rooms.” At Yuuri’s words, Yurio growled lowly but didn’t say anything else.

Katsuki: 1 Plisetsky: 0

The japanese man had to admit, though, the kid knew how to style a room. As soon as he walked into the small room, he was assaulted by all kinds of big cat prints, mostly in the bed, and posters. Even a few plushies were arranged on the bed- one big lion one that Yuuri recognized as something his younger counterpart had received at the Grand Prix from one of his fans, and a small tiger cub that he hadn’t noticed the last time he had entered the room. The bed was a bit of a mess, so Yuuri just set the spare blanket at the foot of the bed and figured Yurio could handle it himself.

“We have the day off tomorrow, don't we,” Yuuri mused as he took his seat again. Victor nodded and pulled the other man flush against his chest to cuddle.

“Indeed,” his fiance replied, burying his face into the brunet’s hair. From the couch, Yurio gagged. “Yurio! You should come spend the day with us! I was planning on taking Yuuri to the local market so we could add more stuff to the house.” The walls were a bit bare, save for a few pictures, and they didn’t have any knick knacks to add color to their home. Yuuri understood what Victor meant after a brief contemplation.

“Hah! Like I’d ever hang out with you two idiots.” Yuuri bit his tongue before he replied ‘Well, isn’t that what you’re doing right now?’ “Besides, I have to take Sophia to the vet for a check up,” he added, much more quietly.

“Sophia?” The japanese man looked to Victor for an answer.

“His cat. She’s very sweet,” the russian man supplied, smiling before his eyes suddenly grew wide and he practically tossed Yuuri off the loveseat to get up. “I forgot Makkachin outside!”

Both Yuris snickered.

***

_ Victor created the group chat “My lovely family” _

_ Victor added Yuuri _

_ Victor added Yurio _

**Yurio:** No

**Victor** : Come on Yurio! This way we can be together while we do our own things!

**Yuuri:** Victor, we are literally standing next to each other. Yurio is the only one doing his own thing.

**Yurio:** Katsudon is right

**Yurio:** Leave me alone

**Victor:** Says the ball of angst that slept at our place last night

**Victor:** More like the past week actually

**Victor:** That isn’t even a guest room anymore

**Yurio:** Fuck you

**Yuuri:** Alright. I’m turning off my notifications. You boys have fun.

_ Yuuri muted the group chat _

**Victor:** Look what you did Yurio!

**Yurio:** I wasn’t the one who made a stupid group chat

**Yurio:** I gotta go

_ Yurio muted the group chat _

**Victor:** Why doesn’t my family love me

***

“Yuuuuri,” Victor drawled, clinging to his fiance’s back when they stopped at a small shop. It was filled with stuffed animals, trinkets, and wall art. “Why does our son hate me so?”

“Uh, son? Last time I checked, I didn’t sign any adoption papers,” said Yuuri as he scanned the contents of the store. 

“Babe, honey, sweetie.” The taller man detached himself from his love, only to wrap an arm around his waist. “He’s fifteen years old, practically lives with us, we feed him,  _ give him extra blankets when he’s cold _ , and in general act like embarrassing parents. And don’t act like you weren’t eyeing that giant tiger plush in the corner to get for him.” Yuuri’s face suddenly became very red, but he just stared ahead, ignoring the other as best as he could. “Don’t try to deny it~"

“I’m not a parent,” the shorter man sighed, crossing his arms. However, his eyes betrayed him and he looked over at the giant plushie. “But he would like it…”

“Let’s consider it an early birthday present for him.”

***

**Victor:** Yurio! We got you a surprise!!!

**Victor:** Well, it was Yuuri’s idea

**Yurio:** huh?

**Yuuri:** Wow, Victor. Way to lessen the surprise.

**Victor:** I couldn’t help it!!

**Yurio:** what did you guys get me

**Yurio:** it better not be embarrassing

**Yuuri:** No, no, nothing embarrassing. You’ll love it.

**Yurio:** hm

**Yuuri:** How is Sofia, though? Everything good?

**Yurio:** …

**Yuuri:** Yuri?

**Yurio:** The vet says she’s depressed

**Yuuri:** Why would she be depressed?

**Yurio:** …. Because I haven’t been home

**Victor:** Easy fix! 

**Victor:** Just bring her over when you come over!

**Yurio:** Is that.. Okay?

**Victor:** I don’t see why not

**Victor:** Makka has always been kind to cats anyways

**Yuuri:** Bring her over today and we can get them acquainted

**Yuuri:** Me and Victor have to go now, we have a lot of bags to carry

**Yuuri:** See ya in a bit

_ Yuuri muted the group chat _

_ Victor muted the group chat _

**Yurio:** …

**Yurio:** thanks

_ Yurio muted the group chat _

***

Victor and Yuuri arrived home about ten minutes later, each with their arms loaded with bags. They may have also gotten clothes while they were out, other than knick knacks, but that was neither here nor there. However, strapped to Yuuri’s back was a very large, white siberian tiger plushie roughly the size of two Makkachins.

The mentioned poodle met them at the door, quirking his head to the side.

“Good afternoon, Makka,” Yuuri greeted, setting down the bags to scratch the dog’s head. After that, the japanese man unhooked the plushie from his back and walked over to Yurio’s room, setting it down on the full sized bed. It covered half of it, making the man laugh.

While they waited for their younger friend to arrive, the two men set to work unloading their bags and setting things up.

***

By the time Yurio arrived, Victor was cooking dinner and the house was freshly decorated. They had pillows to match the couch and loveseat, a few poodle figurines set up on the shelves, new candles, and wall art of many of their fellow figure skaters they had found took their place on the wall. Actually, it was all the skaters that had partaken in the Grand Prix, and their images were all set up side by side above the couch. The couple had also gotten a new rug for the living room that was patterned in dark colors, flowers bordering it.

Yurio opened the door to the smell of cooking shchi. His mouth watered, but he didn’t show it. He held a cat carrier in one hand, and a large bag with the other. Yuuri walked over quickly to help him, taking the bag from his hand. He smiled at the carrier.

“It's been forever since I’ve been around a cat,” the japanese man commented, setting the bag down in the living room. He spotted a small bag of kitty litter, a litter box, cat food, and a couple other things Sophia would need. They all looked new too, and Yuuri soon got an image of a flustered Yurio walking through the store, grabbing all these supplies while fans tried to talk to him. Maybe even Lillia and Yakov with him, looking equally uncomfortable.

Ah, yes, truly a tiger.

“Yeah, well, don’t be offended if she doesn’t like you,” Yurio replied, setting the carrier softly on the couch to open it. Victor had put Makkachin in the couple’s room earlier so Sophia wouldn’t be too stressed when she arrived. The poodle didn’t mind and was currently taking a nap.

“I’m gonna go help Victor with dinner.” Yurio nodded as the other left the room, still holding his trademark scowl. However, it wasn’t holding any heat.

“I take it Yurio has arrived,” Victor said as Yuuri walked into the kitchen. He was stirring a pot idly, and the other set to work grabbing down a few bowls. The taller man quickly shot out to press a kiss to his love’s cheek. Yuuri laughed.

“Mmhmm. He brought everything for Sophia too. I’m pretty excited actually. I love dogs, but cats are nice too.” The russian man chuckled softly at his fiance.

“I’ve never seen an something that brings such softness out of Yurio. When I first heard he had a cat, I was sure it was going to be a mean little thing that bit and scratched everything and everyone.” Victor began filing the three bowls as Yuuri listened. “Then, one day, Yurio brought the cat to the rink for a reason I can’t really remember. He let her out after Mila begged him for about an hour, and I was taken back at how sweet she was. Of course, she only ever approached Yuri on her own, but she didn’t mind if someone picked her up or petted her. It was strange.” The couple grabbed the bowls and set them down at the dining room table just as Yurio exited the bathroom. Sophia was right behind him.

“I, uh, set her litterbox up in the bathroom. She’s used to it being there.” The blond fidgeted slightly as he took his usual spot at the table. Sophia jumped up on his lap and curled up.

“That’s fine,” Victor replied. “Makka doesn’t like going in there anyway, seeing as that’s where he gets a bath.” Yuuri snickered. 

The trio ate in comfortable silence, only interrupted when Yurio decided he wanted another helping but couldn’t get up because a cat was on his lap. Victor went and filled his bowl up with a dramatic sigh, but the smile on his face betrayed him. Afterwards, Yuuri collected the dishes to wash them, while his fiance went to tidy up the living room (which was filled with wrappers and bags.)

Sophia hopped off Yurio’s lap to do more exploring.

The blond followed Yuuri’s footsteps and ended up in the kitchen. The japanese man was washing and drying every dish by hand, since their dishwasher had stopped working a few days before and the repair guy had yet to show up. With a huff, the teen took the drying rag roughly out of the other’s hand, catching Yuuri by surprise, and set to work on the now-clean pot that Victor had used. All the while avoiding eye contact.

Smiling softly, Yuuri kept working, only to occasionally take a peek at the the blush on the teen’s face. And if Yurio took the broom out of his hand half an hour later, well, you wouldn’t see him complaining.

Yeah, this was a pleasant surprise. And Yuuri decided he could get used to it.

***

“Wait, what did you two idiot get me anyway?”

The three of them had finished cleaning about an hour ago, and were sitting in the living room just like the day before. Yuuri looked up from his phone, a surprised look on his face.

“You haven’t been to your room,” he asked, tilting his head. There was a brief moment of silence before Yurio shot up, disturbing the sleeping cat on his lap, as he sprinted to his room. The two men followed after him, Yuuri stopping for a few seconds to stroke Sophia’s fur in apology. She mewled softly up at him and headbutted his hand.

Yurio let out a high pitched screech just as the couple turned down the hallway, and they caught a quick glimpse of the teen before he flung himself into his room. When they peered in, Yurio was hugging the plushie like it was a lifeline.

It was quite a bit bigger than him, Yuuri noted.

The teen had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile the japanese man had seen. He was laughing, in an odd attempt to keep himself calm. One could easily describe it as “cute.”

****  
Yeah. Yuuri could certainly get used to this.   


**Author's Note:**

> Shchi is something I found while looking up russian dishes. It actually sounds pretty good. 
> 
> This is mostly just gonna be something I write in between working on my actual book when I want something to cheer me up. Feel free to comment and leave a suggestion for a future chapter. Have a nice day, guys. :)


End file.
